More than just friends?
by RedSoxFan7
Summary: Edward has been in love with his best friend. He hopes that his last year of college he will have courage to tell him that he is gay and in love with him. But with friends, family, homework, applying for medical school, and enemies. Will Edward ever get to tell Jake how he feels. OC, Slash, BoyxBoy. Drabble story.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Here my new story. This is my first Jacob/Edward story. I have written in the past slash stories. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own anything. SM owns all twilight characters. This is a drabble story. **

**Edward's P.O.V**

I was happy that this was my last year of university that I would soon graduate and then go off to medical school. I was also upset because I wouldn't see my best friend anymore. He would stay here in LA and I would go Dartmouth for medical school. I know that we would keep in touch and he would visit. I hope that being away from him would help forget these feeling for him. Since I can remember I have been in love with my best friend. He doesn't even know that I am gay. How could I tell him the way I feel for him when I can't even tell him that I am gay. I am just glad that I have Bella to talk to about all these things.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for everyone that has read my story and review it. This my first boy/boy story in over 10 years. Damn I feel old now.. lol.. There will always be special place for my first boy/boy fandom. 3 . Also I was too lazy to research weather or not USC offer bachelor/masters 5 year program. So let's pretend they do. **

**Edward P.O.V**

I remember the first time I meet him. It was the first day of kindergarten. I was seating by the sandbox eating my lunch. When he came up to me and asked if he could seat next to me.

"_Hi can I seat next to you? I am Jacob but you can call me Jake."_

"_Hi Jake. My name is Edward. Are you also in Ms. Campbell class?"_

"_Yes but I was seating in the back row maybe that why we didn't see each other"_

"_Maybe Jake. Do you want to be my best friend?"_

"_Sure. We will be friends forever no matter what."_

"_You're right we will be friends forever and go off to college together."_

"_That would be fun and we can live together."_

"_That would be cool or like my cousin James says it will be rad."_

"_What do you want to be when you grow up Edward? I want to be a football player."_

"_I want to be Doctor."_

"_Rad. That means that you could be my doctor when I get an ouchy from playing football." Said Jake happily _

"_Of course I would fix your ouchy like my mom does."_

"_Edward your eyes are the color of the grass and your hair is like a penny."_

"_My mom says I got my eyes from daddy and my hair from her."_

"_You're lucky. My hair and eyes are just brown like the dirt."_

"_But it pretty dirt brown"_

"_Thanks Edward."_

Ever since that day we became best friends. As time went by we added to our group of friends. Although there are few friends that Jake has that I hate. The same way he hates some of my friends. I am just glad that we both like our group of friends we have together and that we always spent time with them.

After all those years I still want to be a doctor. Jake played football during high school and a lot of universities wanted him to play for them but Jake had no desire to do it professionally. He was getting his major in architecture. He wants to design buildings and homes. He hopes to one day own his own building company.

I still seem like a dream that in nine months from now everything is going to change for us. I am afraid that when we do part our own ways that our friendship will be ruined. I hear the door open to the apartment and Jake walks in.

"Hey Teddy, How is the application process going for Medical School?" Jake asked and he sat next to me in the couch and puts his arm around my neck.

"um good. I hoping to hear soon from Dartmouth soon and sending a few more application."

"Don't worry Edward you will get in. You have 4.0 G.P.A, you're going to graduate with honors, you're in dean list, plus you got really great score in the MCAT. You will get in Dartmouth plus there is always Harvard or can always stay here USC or got to UCLA it does have one best program."

"Maybe Jake but you can also get your graduate degree of architect and do you're internship in Boston or New York."

"I don't know Edward. You already know that USC and has the 5 year bachelors/master's program in architecture. It would only take one more year to get my master's after my bachelors. Plus I still have to do a intership just like you will one day with Doctor."

"I know that but least your will be shorter. I have 4 years more of school plus about 5 years of internship and residency."

"Look Teddy, we will always be friends not matter what. Plus after I graduate with my masters I will think about doing my internship somewhere closed to you so I can help not go crazy with medical school."

"I hope so Jacob." I told him as I seal the last envelope to medical school.

"Plus after helping you study for MCAT I think I can help you study for school and those other tests that you will have to take to become Dr. Cullen."

"Thanks Jake you're such a great friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Thanks for reading. Please Review. Very short update hopefully next update will be little longer. **

**Jacob P.O.V**

Edward and I have been friends forever. I know that Edward and I will remain friends. Edward sometimes acts weird but he has always been different compare to my other friends. He hasn't dated much he always saying that he will know when meets "the one". I on the other hand I have dated a few girls.

Bella is one of our other friends. Although I care about her there is something I don't like about her. She always seems upset or mad at me but she always acts all nice around Edward. Our group of friends also includes Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Alice and Blondie. I have my own group of friends which include Embry and Quil. Edward also has two other friends which are Bi..Bella and Carmen.

Sometimes I think that Bella and Tanya are twins. They both love Edward. Although Edward says that Bella has no romantic feeling for him. I know that she does. I hope Edward decides to stay USC or goes to UCLA for medical school. I would hate to go a year without seeing him. I hope after my last year of school I could get my internship somewhere closed to Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for everyone that has reviewed. Here the next chapter.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I wish I could tell Jake the truth or least that I am gay. I hope that I can tell him a least that I am gay. I wish that Jake and Bella would get along. It is hard to get them to agree to go out together. I don't understand why they don't get along. Jake and Bella would get along great if they just gave each other a chance. I always have to make plans separately with them.

Today I was meeting Bella for Lunch and Jake for Dinner. I felt bad that we can't go all together.

"Hey Bella, How are you" I said and I hug her and we seat in the booth.

"Hey Eddy. I am doing well and you?"

"Bella please don't call me Eddy. You know that I hate that name."

"Sorry Edward. I just wish I had cute nick name for you just like he has one for you."

"Bella you know that Jake is my best friend."

"I know Edward and don't forget you're madly in love with him" Bella said with bitter tone.

"Is there something wrong Bella? I know you don't like Jake but you don't have to get an attitude about it."

"I am sorry Edward. I think it better if we don't talk about him."

"Fine Bella but your my confident about my feeling for him. I just wish you could at least be friendly towards him."

"I know Edward. I promise I will try but it will take me time."

"Fine Bella let's talk about something else. How are things going with Josh?"

"Good. What about you Edward. Did you ever go out with that guy in your chemistry class?'

"No."

"Edward you have to go on date or tell Jacob?"

"what does Edward have to tell me Bella? "I head Jake asked Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I don't own anything. Characters belongs to S.M. That is actual class for a degree in Architecture. I did some research on the USC website. Also you probably will hate Bella after this. **

**Jacob P.O.V**

I had gotten out early for my History of Architecture: Contemporary Issues class. I decide to go and look for Edward. I knew that around this time he had his lunch before he went to his seven billion chemistry class. I don't understand how he can stand having some many years of school plus so many of internship. I am going crazy with my program is not that time consuming like a doctor but he will be a great doctor. When I get to the café I see that Edward is there with Bitchella. When I reach them I hear Bella say something to Edward.

_tell Jacob?"_

"what does Edward have to tell me Bella? " I ask Bella

"um well Edward didn't want to say anything to you but Edward and I are dating. Edward didn't know if he should tell you now or wait for us to be an official couple."

_I could not believe what I heard Bella say. I can't believe she just told me that. Edward looks like he going to have a heart attack. _

"Is this true Edward?" I ask him

_Edward did say anything he just stayed quiet. I was very upset that he didn't tell me anything. _

"Jacob can be talk later please?"

"Yes Edward. I have to go anyways I told Leah that I was going to meet with her anyways." I get up and leave. I look back towards them and I see Edward looking mad and being upset towards Bella. I guess he did not want this to get out yet. I leave the café and I get on my bike and drive towards Leah's apartment. When I arrived I knock on her door.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACKASS? Can you ring the doorbell like a normal person Jake?"

"Sorry Leah. Can I come in?"

"I guess if I have no choice." She says pretending to be mad

"Thanks, I just very upset because Edward didn't tell me he was dating Bitchella."

"Seriously Edward is dating that ghost like child?"

"Yes he is. Bitchella told me and Edward just sat there."

"Jake are you seriously blind or something?"

"What are you talking about Leah?" I ask confuse

"Look Jake there something us girls have that you guys don't. You see you little Ed is _big flaming feather-wearing man-kissing disco-dancing Vermont-living Christina Aguilera-loving Mikanos-going_" (an: _**anyone know where that quote is from and who said it?)**_

"What are you talking about Leah?"

"Edward is gay Jake. He never had a girlfriend that you know of plus its obvious."

"But he doesn't act gay."

"Jake that just a stereotype plus I think that you like Edward."

"What are you talking about Leah? I am not gay and I don't have feeling for Edward."

"Maybe you don't know about it but you almost cry when you told me that Edward wants to go east coast for med school and you already planning your internship somewhere near him. That's more than just best friends love."

"of course it is Leah he like my brother. Where just having some bromance. Lots of guys have that."

"maybe but you're has some blurry lines in there Jake. Plus you hate Bella and just want her to go away"

"Leah just shut up and go talk to Bitchella to see what you can get out her to see if they are really dating?"

"are you sure you don't have romantic feeling for him?"

I look at Leah and say nothing to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: sorry I haven't updated. But I was busy last week. My niece graduated from high school. Anyways I am hoping to get tickets to see Pitbull. Here the next chapter. **_

**Edward P.o.V**

"what does Edward have to tell me Bella? " Jake asks Bella

"um well Edward didn't want to say anything to you but Edward and I are dating. Edward didn't know if he should tell you now or wait for us to be an official couple."

_Why did Bella just say that? Does she want another reason for Jake to hate her? Oh god I can't look at him right now._

"Is this true Edward?" He asks me

_I didn't know what to tell him. All I wanted was to kill Bella for making up such a lie._

"Jacob can be talk later please?"

"Yes Edward. I have to go anyways I told Leah that I was going to meet with her anyways." He tells me and then leaves in hurry.

"What the fuck Bella? Why did you tell him that?" I ask her angrily

"Sorry Edward but it part of my plan to help you. Plus hopefully this will help both of you confess each other feelings."

"How is telling Jake that I am dating you going to help me?"

"He will get jealous."

"Bella that no way of making him jealous. Making him jealous would be to tell him that I have date with some guy."

"well tell him that your gay then and that I am just your experiment or whatever."

"Bella I can't tell him that."

"Then don't tell him anything."

"Bella I gotta go. We will talk more about this later."

I get up and I leave her there seating by herself. Know I need to think of way to make everything okay with Jake again. All I know is that I can't tell him that I am gay or that am in love with him. He will hate me and will lose him forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for not updating. Here the new chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta and English is my second language. Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I was seating in my room watching re-runs of _How I Meet Your Mother. _Barney is still my favorite character even though Jake thinks that Ted is a better character. I still think Barney is the best character plus I love his bro-code and how to be awesome.

I am waiting for Jacob to return back but it seems that he nothing coming back anytime soon. I wonder if he was mad because of what Bella said. I wish I had a magic wand to delete what happen earlier. I wish my life was sitcom ad I knew what would happen to me by the end of the season. Unfortunately life is not like that and we make mistakes that we can never take back. I look at the time and see it already eleven at night and I had feeling that he was not coming home. I just wish he stays with Leah or his other friends. I hope he did not go off to a club or to drink and he going to pick up a girl. I guess he will always be only my friend and nothing more. I need to move on and get a boyfriend. Tomorrow I will accept Teal offer to go on date. I fall sleep watching _How I Meet Your Mother. _I start to dream am at the bar and I am Barney's wig man and he keeps introducing me to guys. Somewhere very far away I hear Jake calling me but I don't see him anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review. Sorry for the lack of updates. By the time I have free time it almost time for bed and am starting online school soon. So am gonna try and update as much as I can. **

**Jacob P.O.V**

I hate Bella. I don't know how Edward could be friends with her. I wish she would just get a clue leaves our group forever. Nobody likes her besides Edward and maybe Emmett but everyone else hates her. I wish she would just disappear or that she falls down a hill and dies. I really hate her and I hate that she dating Edward. I really wish that Edward wasn't dating her. I couldn't go back to the apartment quite yet. I should go and see Embry since I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey Jake what up man?" Embry ask happily

"Wishing that Bella would just disappear."

"Why what happened?"

"I rather not talk about it Embry. Tell me how things going with Anna?"

"Great but don't change the topic Jake. What happen? Does this have something to do with Edward?"

I didn't answer Embry question. I really didn't feel like talking about what happen earlier with that slut.

"Look Jake just chill out. Your Edward's best friend okay .So don't get jealous of Bella."

"you don't understand Embry. This was a bad idea coming here. Am going to leave."

"Wait Jake. "

"What is it?"

"Sit Jake and let talk about Edward and you."


End file.
